Their Story Never Ended
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Takes place years after the Avatar: The Last Airbender finale. Toph has some dreadful news to tell the Gaang. Will Toph's announcement bring the Gaang together again one more time?


Disclaimer: Don't Own Avatar The Last Airbender. The Ownership of this awesome show is by Nick.

* * *

**Chapter One: Pains**

It was a quiet night in Republic City, the cold and eeriness of the night overlook the city. Not a lot of people stayed out in the mid of night unless something was needed to be done, even one of the members of Team Avatar was no expectation of the rule. Toph Beifong, the world's greatest earthbender who ever lived, the creator of metal bending, was letting her mind consume her just like the night consume the beautiful city she helped create. She sat the edge of the steps of the Beifong institute for metal bending in Republic City; she let her tears flow down her face in all its darkness. Day or night it didn't matter, she always saw the eeriness of the dark and it some ways it smoothed her pain. The aspects of darkness were something she grew accustomed to and was only thing she knew would never escape her…

She felt someone was approaching her but she wasn't scared… she knew who it was as she sense the vibrations of the person. She fixed herself wiping the tears before she answered….

"Hey there twinkle- toes" She said trying to sound strong as she never liked to be portrayed or seen as weak by anyone, even a friend. "What brings you here?"

"Toph" Aang said ignoring the whole twinkle-toes nickname as he took a seat next to her "What's wrong? What are you doing out here? You know it isn't safe at night even for the chief of police."

Toph only laughed. "I know how to defend myself twinkle toes. Don't worry about that but I'm glad you're here." Her humor demeanor left her voice and replaced it with hurt sorrowed filled one. Toph fought back the tears she felt as she stood up. Aang watched Toph compose herself as she addressed him. "Come with me" was all she said as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

The southern water tribes were finishing up on the construction of Chief Sokka's new watch tower. Sokka walked around it, he examines the structure as only Sokka would.

"Chief, is it necessary for you to lick it?" one of the workers asked, disgusted as Sokka was on all fours licking the bottom of the tower.

"Of course!" Sokka exclaimed, glaring at the construction workers. "This is how you can tell if the structure has any lose ends that need to be addressed and fixed. See if my tongue gets stuck then its sound. If it isn't then it's not sound." The workers all looked each other confused.

"You people-" Sokka began when he was tackled from behind. Sokka yelled. "Help! I'm being attacked by- Bumi?"

Little Bumi laughed when he saw his confused face. "Uncle Sokka!" the little boy exclaimed when he hugged him. Sokka hugged him back with a smile on his face as he got up.

"Not bad Bumi, you're getting better every single day. Maybe soon you'll be able to own your own boomer bang." Sokka rustled little Bumi's hair when he saw his sister and niece heading his way.

"Uncle Sokka!" Kya said running. Sokka bended his knees and had his arms wide open when Kya ran into them. He pulled her up and sprung her around.

"Hey there," Sokka began when he kissed her on the forehead and placed her down next to her brother.

"Katara" Sokka said hugging his sister. He looked down at her belly. "How's baby number three?"

"Hungry." Katara responded making both Sokka and Katara laugh.

"Just like his Uncle" Sokka added with a smug voice and rubbed Katara's belly with satisfaction.

"We don't know if it's a boy Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes. "For anything it could be a girl."

"My money on a boy." Sokka said. "Call it my instincts kicking in but-."

"Oh Sokka's instincts, you think my baby is a boy?" Katara mocked.

"Quite it Katara" Sokka warned frowning.

Katara laughed. "Sorry." Katara looked at her brother more seriously as she continued to speak. "How've you been holding up? I haven't heard from you in months and I…"

"Fine Katara. I've been peachy." Sokka turned around to see his niece and nephew playing with some of the workers. He felt his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's been hard for you since Suki died but you can't hide from the world and us forever. We're worried about you."

"Katara I'm fine. I'm doing a lot of good here," he looked up the sky and then to Katara. "Suki's death has been over 5 months ago. The criminals the Kyoshi warriors were after are now in jail…life goes on Katara and I'm been doing just that, living and letting life take its course."

Katara frowned. She had never seen Sokka acting so…non-Sokka-like. He had no humor in voice as he used to. He took Suki's death hard. He blamed himself for her death and personally led the search with Aang and the Kyoshi warriors to find the criminals. Not even bringing the criminals to justice was enough for him. After staying a while in Republic City, helping out the chief of the police with prosecutions and being a diplomat for the southern water tribe, he said his good-byes and returned to Sothern water tribe ever since.

"Sokka" Katara said trying to gain her brothers attention again. "Toph needs you."

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"I'll explain the way; Aang already sent word to Zuko and Mai." Losing her sweet mothering voice Katara continued. "Now get your butt on Appa and let's go."

Sokka didn't protest as he helped Bumi and Kya on Appa and flew away….

* * *

Author Note: First Avatar Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
